Beca's Injury
by MissHoran1313
Summary: What happens when a certain Bella hurts themselves while performing? Will she get back up or will she fall back down? I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was standing patiently at the side of the stage. She was waiting for the 'Barden Bellas' to be called on to the stage. If they won this competition, they would advance to the finals. Beca was loving the acapella life. She found it really cool how they only used their mouths to make music, and it was so much better now that Aubrey allowed Beca to help pick their songs. That was her favourite thing to do, mix music, and now that Aubrey was using some of Beca's mixes for competitions Beca was working harder than ever!

She didn't always like the dance moves Aubrey came up with, but she loved the routine she came up with this time. All the Bellas were excited for this routine, they all thought they could come out on top of the 'Treble Makers'. Beca looked around the group, some of the Bellas looked quite nervous, but most of them looked really excited! They were so sure they could beat the group of Barden boys this time!

" **And next up, we have the Barden Bellas!"** The crowd cheered, they all remembered the performance the girls brought with them last year. The Bellas all walked out, smiling and waving. They got into their positions and bowed their heads, waiting for the music to start. They were supposed to keep straight faces, but Beca couldn't help but smile a little. The auditorium was silent, waiting for the girls to perform. It was so peaceful, and everybody was waiting to see what the group had come up with this time. Beca breathed in and out, thinking about how exciting this performance was going to be. As if she could read Beca's mind, Aubrey blew the pitch pipe, interrupting her thoughts. **"One, two, three!"**

The performance started off great! Everybody was in time and nobody had gotten the words wrong yet either, so that was a big bonus. Beca danced around the stage with the other girls, singing backup for Chloe with a few other girls while the rest of the group created sounds. She had a solo coming up and she knew she was ready for it. She danced around until her eyes met Chloe's. They danced and sang together and then the microphone was passed into her own hands. She had the perfect volume, the perfect pitch and sang every word how it was supposed to be sung. When she finished her solo, she handed the microphone off to Aubrey, who would lead the Bellas to the finish. Beca then joined the other Bellas in backing up Aubrey.

They were nearing the end of the performance when Beca started to lose her footing a bit. It wasn't the easiest job to dance in high heels, especially when you were expected to spin around lots. Aubrey obviously noticed that Beca was struggling, because when Aubrey turned around she glared at Beca. Beca tried to keep up with the dancing, and she wasn't doing that badly until she attempted one of the turns. When she went to do the turn she heard her right knee pop and felt her legs collapse, along with the rest of her body. She tried to get up, but her knee hurt too much. She couldn't even straighten her leg properly. She tried to hide behind the rest of the group and keep up with her vocals. But the audience obviously noticed anyway.

She knew the audience realised when each Bella took their turn to look at Beca. They all looked at her, as if they were asking what was wrong. But when Aubrey turned around, she glared at Beca, as if she was trying to tell Beca that she was ruining the performance. There was only about thirty seconds left after that, so Beca didn't have to sit there helpless for much longer. When the music finally came to a stop, Chloe ran back to Beca, who was sitting up, but wincing in pain. It was obvious that she was hurt, all the Bellas could see it. Except for Aubrey that is, who took the opportunity to yell at the small brunette. **"What kind of stunt was that Beca?! You probably lost us the win! What were you thinking?"** Beca just hung her head in shame, knowing that Aubrey was disappointed in her. She hated it when that happened.

She thought Aubrey was going to keep yelling at her, but her special redhead always had her back. **"Aubrey Posen! It's obvious that Beca hurt her knee during that performance! Look at her, she can't even stand up by herself!"** Aubrey looked over to see the other Bellas helping Beca up and off of the stage. Aubrey sighed, looking at the younger girl trying not to move her leg. **"You're right Chloe, I shouldn't have overreacted, especially because it's Beca. You know how much she means to me!"** Chloe nodded in agreement, Beca meant a lot to her as well. **"Bree, you shouldn't be apologising to me. Beca is the one you yelled at, even though she is injured!"**

When Aubrey and Chloe turned around to walk off the stage, they saw the other Bellas crowded around somebody. It was obviously Beca. They made their way over to the group, with Aubrey ready to apologise to Beca. However, when they got to the group they discovered Beca laying on the floor. The only problem was, that she was unconscious! Chloe and Aubrey gasped in shock before running to Beca's side.

When Beca finally woke up, she was laying across the side seat of the Bellas bus. Her head was in Chloe's lap with Chloe stroking her hair as usual. Chloe loved playing with Beca's hair. Her legs were slightly raised and sitting in Aubrey's lap. Aubrey was giving her a sympathetic smile. **"I'm so sorry Beca! I overreacted and I shouldn't have. You are more important than a silly competition. I should have been more worried about you**!"Beca smiled lightly, because she was still a bit dizzy and out of it. She then reached out for Aubrey's hand. **"It's ok Bree, I forgive you."**

Aubrey started to lean over Beca to kiss her on the forehead, but bumped her sore knee in the process. Beca screamed out in pain, causing all the Bellas to jump, even Chloe and Aubrey. Aubrey jumped back and put her hand over her mouth, realising what she had just done. **"Oh my gosh Beca! I'm such an idiot!"** The small girl now had tears streaming down her face and was clutching her knee, obviously in a lot of pain! It was then that Chloe sat up straighter and yelled out to the driver of the bus. **"Fat Amy! Please take us to the nearest hospital, if Beca is crying she must be in a lot of pain. We need her for upcoming performances, so we need to get this sorted out as soon as possible! Cynthia Rose, can you find out where the nearest one is, then give Amy directions?"** Cynthia Rose nodded and pulled out her phone while Amy yelled back at Chloe. **"Sure thing Chloe! I'll do anything for Shawshank, as long as she repays me later!"** Chloe smiled while Amy started laughing, you could even call it cackling.

Chloe looked down at Beca and wasn't surprised to see her staring back already. **"Chloe, I'm fine! I don't need to go to the hospital, it's no big deal!"** Chloe put her finger to Beca's mouth. **"Beca, you know you're hurt. Just let us get you checked out and then you can come stay at the apartment. Staying with Kimmy Jin won't do you any good while you are recovering from whatever this is."** Beca sighed, then nodded. She knew Chloe was right, and going to the apartment she shared with Aubrey sounded like a good idea. So Beca relaxed again, her head in Chloe's lap while Chloe stroked her hair, and her legs lifted onto Aubrey's lap. She knew that both girls were worried about her, so she let them look after her. She knew they weren't that far away from the hospital, so she just closed her eyes for a minute. But she was in a lot of pain and was also quite tired. So she let herself drift off into the world of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe spent the rest of the short drive to the hospital staring at the sleeping girl in her lap. Beca fell asleep quite quickly, which would do her some good. Chloe could feel another pair of eyes on her and Beca, when she looked up Aubrey was smiling at them both. Chloe smiled back and then noticed that they were pulling in to the hospital car park. Amy pulled up outside the emergency entrance and turned around. **"Should somebody go get a wheelchair for Shawshank so we can wheel her in? I can go park this baby after we get her inside."** Stacie stood up first, **"I'll get it!"**

When Stacie came back, Chloe gently nudged Beca awake. **"Hey sweetie, Aubrey and I are going to help you off the bus. Stacie went and got a wheelchair so once we get you off you won't have to walk."** Beca nodded and with Chloe and Aubrey's help she sat up. She wrapped one arm around Chloe and the other around Aubrey. They carefully helped her stand up and then Chloe walked in front so they could fit in the aisle. Beca used Aubrey and the seats to help her get off the bus, trying not to move her leg. When they finally made it off the bus, Aubrey helped her into the wheel chair. Part of it was folded upwards, so she could rest her leg on it while she was pushed inside. Chloe pushed her away from the bus and then they turned around so they were facing the bus. **"We will go park this baby and then we will be back faster than you can sing Waltzing Matilda!"** Chloe laughed and smiled back at Fat Amy. The bus then drove off, searching for a park. Which left Chloe, Aubrey and the crippled in front of the emergency entrance.

There was no point wasting time waiting for the other girls to come back in, so Aubrey took the handles of the wheelchair from Chloe and started to push Beca inside. Beca was leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed, obviously in pain. She did relax when Chloe grabbed her hand though. Aubrey smiled at the adorable sight as she pushed them up to the front desk. **"Hello, my friend here has injured her right knee quite badly. She was performing a dance routine earlier this evening and the swelling hasn't gone down at all. She can't walk on it by herself and can't straighten it properly."** The nurse nodded and handed Aubrey a clipboard with some paperwork. **"Just fill this out then bring it back to me. We will try to get to her as soon as possible, but we are quite busy as you can see."** It was then that the three girls noticed the nearly full waiting room. Aubrey sighed, thank the nurse and then started to push Beca towards the empty part of the large waiting room. There weren't many seats, so the other girls wouldn't all be able to sit down.

The blonde parked the small girl next to a chair and then took a seat next to her. Chloe sat on the other side of Aubrey and leaned over to look at the paperwork. Most of the information that they needed Chloe and Aubrey knew, so Aubrey started filling it out with Chloe helping her when she needed it (which wasn't very often). Beca sat there quietly, hoping they could get out of there soon. She really didn't like hospitals, and this was no exception. It was better that Chloe and Aubrey were there with her, but she was still quite nervous about the whole situation. Chloe and Aubrey didn't need Beca's help in the end, and finished the paper work pretty quickly. When Aubrey came back from giving to the nurse, she could tell that Beca was uncomfortable.

So she went over to her wheelchair straight away and carefully picked her up. **"Aubrey! What are you doing?"** Aubrey didn't answer, she just sat back down on her chair holding Beca in her arms. She was careful not to touch her leg, but she just wanted to comfort her. She held her close to her body and kissed her on the forehead. **"It's going to be ok Beca, I promise"** Chloe smiled at the adorable site and quickly snapped a picture before moving closer to Aubrey and leaning on her shoulder. Chloe and Beca both fell asleep rather quickly, leaving Aubrey as the only one awake. They had been in the waiting room for close to an hours now, and she was wondering where the other girls were. She knew for a fact that it didn't take that long to find a car park and walk back to the hospital. She was about a text to Stacie, asking where they were when she saw the group walk through the doors. Some held trays of coffee, while other held cold drinks and Amy was carrying a few pizzas. She gently nudged the two sleeping girls awake so they could see what the Bellas had done for them.

When the two girls looked up, they saw the same site. The Bellas were all smiling as they walked over to the three girls. Stacie pulled out a coffee cup for each of them, giving them all their favourites. The three girls smiled and graciously took a cup each and started drinking them straight away. Coffee was just what each of them needed right now. The group sat in the waiting room for about another hour before Beca's name was called. They spent that time gossiping, drinking their coffees and eating the pizzas. Some girls had to sit on the floor for a bit, but chairs slowly freed up as people were called back. When the girls heard a nurse say **"Beca Mitchell"** They all stood up, except for Beca of course. Chloe and Aubrey helped Beca into the wheelchair while the nurse walked over to them. Once Beca was seated, the nurse turned to Chloe and Aubrey. **"Will you two be coming with her?"** Both girls nodded, they weren't going to leave Beca alone for this. The nurse smiled, **"Would you follow me please?"** Aubrey started to push Beca after the nurse and Chloe held the brunettes hand again. The other girls waved, knowing it was probably going to be a while before they came back out.

Beca just sat there in pain as Aubrey did all the hard work. Chloe was still holding her hand and that really helped comfort her. They had been following this nurse for a few minutes now and Beca had no clue where they had gone or where they were headed. They eventually made it to a room and the nurse held the door open for the three girls. Inside the room, there was a bed in the middle, three chairs against one wall and a desk with a computer and a chair in one of the corners. The room wasn't very big, but nobody seemed to mind. They just cared about finding out what was wrong with Beca and getting out of there. They still had close to an hour to go on the road before they made it back to Barden.

Chloe and Aubrey carefully helped Beca out of the wheelchair and then lifted the small girl onto the bed as well as helping to get her comfortable without hurting her leg. Once Beca was settled the nurse looked up from her clipboard and smiled. **"The doctor will be with you shortly."** After that, she left the girls alone in the room. Chloe walked around to Beca's head and wiped the hair out of her face. **"Oh Beca, what are we going to do with you?"** Beca smiled and closed her eyes again. Aubrey went to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand. **"I'm so sorry I yelled at you Beca, I feel so bad for the way I treated you."** Beca stopped smiling at Chloe and looked directly into Aubrey's eyes. **"Bree, it's ok! I don't blame you, I distracted the audience from you while you had your solo."** The conversation went on for a bit longer, both girls trying to apologise more than the other. Chloe sighed, this was going to be a long night!

Eventually Chloe and Aubrey moved chairs next to the bed so they wouldn't have to stand any longer. The bed wasn't very big and they both didn't want to hurt Beca anymore. They had just finished a conversation about what they could do to improve their next performance when a male doctor walked in. **"Hello. You must be Beca!"** He said looking at the girl laying on the bed in pain. **"I'm Dr Michael Peterson and I'll be your doctor this evening!"** He smiled at Beca and then looked at Aubrey and Chloe. **"So are you two just friends, or is one of you Beca's girlfriend?"** Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other, then at the doctor. At the same time they both smiled and said **"We both are!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"So you have two girlfriends Beca?"** Beca looked up, nodded and smiled. **"And I love them both equally!"** Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. Beca could be a badass sometimes, but at other times she was so sweet! The male doctor smiled back at the three girls. **"It's great to see three people in love with each other, I'm glad to see young love again. You don't seem love like this very often, and I'm proud that you girls aren't afraid to admit it!"** The doctor then walked over to the bed and pulled up a small stool. He started examining Beca's right knee and leg, being careful not to hurt her any more.

" **Would like to tell me how you injured yourself Beca? It will help with your diagnosis."** Beca nodded, and started to tell her story. **"I was dancing on stage and when I turned my knee gave way and I heard a popping sound."** The doctor frowned looking at her knee. He continued to examine her knee, but this time he moved it from side to side and up and down causing Beca to cringe in pain. Aubrey and Chloe could see the pain in her eyes so they both grabbed one of the brunette's hands and squeezed it. After a few minutes the doctor turned and looked at Aubrey and Chloe. **"It looks to me like Beca has definitely done some damage to something inside her knee. I think I may know what it is, but I will have to order an MRI scan to be sure. I will try and make it tonight, but you will have to stay the night either way so we can find out what is wrong the cause of her pain is."** He stood up from the stool and put it back into its original spot. **"I'll get a nurse to bring in some paperwork and try to get you in for that scan. I will always get a room ready for you to spend the night. Would like an extra bed, I assume you two will be staying, am I correct?"** Chloe and Aubrey both nodded, they weren't leaving Beca.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a clipboard and some paperwork for either Aubrey or Chloe to fill out so that Beca could stay the night. Aubrey immediately took the paperwork and started filling it out. The nurse stood there waiting so she could take it back once it was properly filled out. When Aubrey finished she turned to leave the room, but then stopped. **"I'll be back shortly to help move Beca to her room."** Aubrey looked at the nurse, **"Thank you."** After the nurse left the three girls sat there silently for a bit. Beca was still in pain and it hadn't eased. Aubrey let go of Beca's hand and stood up. **"I'm going to see if we can get you some pain medication and I might go tell the Bellas to go home and come back tomorrow. There's no point in them staying, but I might see if they could drive back to Barden and get us some clothes and other stuff"**

" **That's a great idea Aubrey, I'll stay and keep Beca company. Do you reckon you could bring back some coffee?"** Aubrey picked up her handbag and pulled out her wallet and her phone, **"Of course Chloe. I'll be back as soon as I can. But don't think that you have Beca all to yourself now, I will be back!"** Chloe and Beca laughed as Aubrey left the room. Chloe snuggled up to Beca more, staying clear of her knee. They weren't alone for much longer though, because a nurse came in to the room. She inserted an IV into Beca's hand and put her on a morphine drip to help with the pain. She was in and out of the room pretty quickly, and Beca's pain was improving.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was on her way out to the waiting room. She had managed to find a nurse and organise medication for Beca and now she was on her way to talk to the other Bella's. When she walked into the room, several pairs of eyes fell on her and the Bellas all jumped out of their seats. Straight away Aubrey was bombarded with questions. **"Is she okay?" "What's wrong with her knee?" Where's Chloe and Beca?" "Are they coming out soon?"** Aubrey raised her hand, signalling for the Bellas to calm down so she could speak. **"She is ok, she is getting some pain relief as we speak. The doctor thinks she has damaged something inside of her knee so he ordered an MRI. She has to stay the night so we can get this sorted, but she is ok. Chloe is with her now, I just came to speak to all of you and get some coffee."** Aubrey took a seat, signalling for the others to follow.

" **I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind going back to Barden and getting us some clothes and other stuff we will need. I'm not sure how long we will have to stay here for. I don't know how bad her injury is. It looks pretty bad to me. It's bruised and very swollen. I'm worried she has done some serious damage!"** Before Aubrey could finish talking the Bellas had already agreed. They knew that Aubrey was stressed and they all knew about the relationship the girls had going. Cynthia Rose was the first to speak up when Aubrey finished. **"It will be ok Aubrey, we are all here to support each of you. You don't need to keep your feelings about Beca a secret now, we all already know that the three of you are in a relationship."** Aubrey looked up in shock when Cynthia Rose said the last bit. But before she could say anything Fat Amy spoke up. **"I'm happy to drive back to get some stuff for all of you. Red and Shawshank would probably repay me somehow, but we can discuss that later. I'll drive as long as some of these crazy girls keep me company on the road!"** The Bellas all agreed and soon headed off, leaving Aubrey to go for a walk and to get some coffee.

Meanwhile Chloe and Beca were still sharing the bed and Chloe was almost asleep. She was quickly awakened when a nurse made a rather loud entrance. **"We managed to get Beca in for an MRI scan tonight, so if you two don't mind, I'd like to take Beca for her scan now."** The nurse smiled as Chloe slowly got off the bed, trying not to hurt Beca. The red head leaned over and kissed the brunette's forehead. **"I'll help you get into the wheelchair, but then I'll stay here and wait for you. But don't worry babe, I'll be right here when you get back."** Beca smiled at Chloe, then slowly sat up, getting ready to climb into a wheelchair. When she moved her leg though, she couldn't help but scream in pain. The nurse frowned, **"I'm going to go get some help and then we will help you get into the chair so you don't put yourself in more pain!"**

While Beca was getting her scan, a nurse came and told Chloe that Beca's room was ready. She gave her the room number and directions and told Chloe she could wait there because would go there after the scan was finished. Beca joined Chloe in the room about half an hour later, by then Aubrey had returned with three coffee cups. It took her a while to find Chloe because nobody told her that Beca was being moved. The two nurses helped Beca back into her bed and then the nice female nurse gave Beca some more pain medication through her IV. When they were alone again, Chloe climbed onto the hospital bed and kissed Beca on the forehead. Aubrey was sitting in a chair in the same room, but she seemed to have been forgotten. So when Chloe started to kiss Beca she coughed rather loudly. **"Chloe, she is my girlfriend too, so don't wear her out. I haven't given her a kiss in over an hour!"** Chloe laughed and moved to the side so Aubrey could get to Beca.

Around an hour later, the doctor returned to Beca's room. Aubrey had already been out and collected their stuff from the Bellas. They were kind enough to drive back and bring changes of clothes for the girls. They had brought them all some pyjamas so they would be more comfortable. Beca obviously had to wear some loose shorts so she could get them on without hurting herself. **"Hello ladies. I have received Beca's scans back and would like to discuss them with Beca. So if you two don't mind..."** Beca quickly sat up, causing her to wince in pain. **"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my two girlfriends!"** The doctor smiled, **"Alright then, Beca, it appears you have torn your ACL in your right knee. Due to the fact that you have torn if quite badly, it will require surgery."** Chloe and Aubrey snuggled into Beca. They knew she wouldn't want surgery and would want to keep performing.

 **"Your knee will take about 6 months at least to fully heal. I will try to book you into surgery as soon as I can, but it could be a few weeks. So before the surgery you should see a physical therapist to help improve your range of motion."** The doctor smiled, **"Moving around will be hard for a while, but crutches can be quite effective. Your knee can fully heal, as long as you do the exercises and agree to the surgery. The recovery process could be longer, and physical activities aren't recommended straight away either way."** Chloe and Aubrey could tell that Beca was upset about all of this, so they both leaned in and kissed her forehead, signally that it was going to be okay.

Hey guys! I know I have been gone for a while, but I am back now. I have rewritten these three chapters and am working on another one for you now. I plan on rewriting most chapters that I have published so expect to see changes in my other stories. Feedback is always appreciated and if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, tell me! I'd love to hear what you guys think of these chapters and the other ones I rewrite. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Heres a new chapter for you, hope you like it. As you may know, I have rewritten the other three chapters. I strongly suggest reading them first because I have change the story a bit. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Just don't forget to give me feedback, follow and favourite!

That night, Chloe and Aubrey didn't leave Beca's side. They knew she was freaking out, it was a lot to deal with. She won't be able to perform dance moves for months, she won't be able to walk properly for months. It was going to be a long road, whether she had Chloe and Aubrey at her side or not. Beca already didn't cope well with people helping her or being close to her. She had only just recently opened up to her two new girlfriends.

Aubrey and Chloe planned on sharing the other bed, so Beca could have some space. That way they wouldn't hurt her knee either. But when Aubrey woke up to Beca crying in the middle of the night, she couldn't just leave her like that. So she slowly and quietly got off the bed, trying not to wake Chloe. She went round to the other side of Beca's bed, and climbed up beside her. Beca was laying on her side with her bad knee on top, so Aubrey wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her. Right now, Beca just needed to be held.

Beca didn't cry for much longer, but Aubrey still comforted her until she went to sleep. Aubrey was thankful when she did fall asleep because that meant she would be relaxed, even if it was only for a few hours. Soon Aubrey fell asleep too, still holding Beca in her arms. When Chloe woke up first the next morning, she was surprised to have the whole bed to herself, and then she noticed Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey wouldn't have woken up if it wasn't for a good reason, Aubrey would usually wake up if something was wrong. She did one night a few years ago when Chloe had a really high fever. Chloe didn't even know that she was sick, but developed a high fever during the night. Aubrey had woken up and discovered her in a pool of her own sweat. She had stayed awake, making sure that there was always a cold wash cloth on the redhead's forehead and that it didn't get any higher. The next morning, Chloe barely had a fever. That had nothing to do with the fact that Aubrey had forced fever reducer down her throat when she was half asleep, but Chloe was very thankful that Aubrey had done it.

She sat on the side of the bed, staring at the two loves of her life until Aubrey's eyes fluttered open and stared right at Chloe. Chloe smiled at Aubrey and put a finger to her lips. Beca was still sleeping, and she looked so peaceful. Beca was always a cute sleeper, Chloe noticed that the first time she had slept over. But right now, she looked absolutely adorable! Chloe just sat there in awe, in her own world until the brunette's eyes opened. **"Umm, Chloe? Would you mind if you stopped staring at me now? You're scaring me."** Chloe suddenly snapped out of it, jumping a little in the process. She looked at Beca and smiled, you could even see her blushing. **"Oh, sorry Becs. You just looked really peaceful."** Chloe decided not to call Beca cute, because that never ended well. She always insisted that she was a badass, but Chloe just couldn't see it.

After Chloe had snapped out of her zone, Aubrey sat up on the bed, stretched and yawned. **"Anybody want some coffee? I know I could use some!"** Chloe and Beca laughed, Aubrey had only recently got addicted to coffee and now she could barely live without it. **"You know our usuals Bree, I'll wait her with Beca. After all, you did have most of the night with her!"** Chloe said cheekily while Aubrey blushed and Beca laughed. **"I guess that's true, I'll go get us some coffee and give you guys some time."** The blonde then picked up her handbag and headed out the door. As soon as she had left, Chloe jumped off the bed she was sitting on and went over to Beca's bed. She climbed up and held Beca in her arms just like Aubrey had done the night before.

Not long after Aubrey had left there was a knock on the door. The two girls sat up and turned their heads to the door to find Beca's doctor leaning on the door frame smiling. **"Good morning girls! I just came in to check on Beca."** Chloe nodded and hopped off of the bed so that the doctor could easily examine Beca's knee. **"There seems to be a little less swelling this morning which is a good sign. I think I can send you home today after we organise a surgery date. How's your pain? We want to start taking you off the morphine before you go home."** Beca nodded to signal that she understood what he was saying. **"I'm in a little pain, but not much. I can deal with it"** The doctor moved closer to the bed so he could get a better look at the girl's knee. **"Alright, I just need you to tell me when the pain gets worse."** Beca nodded as the man started pushing on her knee. It didn't make much difference to Beca which meant the pain medication was still working. **"It seems like the pain isn't bothering you much so I definitely think we can stop giving you morphine. Now about your surgery, we now have a date that we can do it, as long as you agree."**

Aubrey was walking through the hospital with a tray of coffees in her hands. She smiled at all the nurses as she walked past them on her way to Beca's room. She pushed the door open just in time to hear the doctor start talking about Beca's surgery. All eyes landed on her when she entered the room. The doctor smiled, **"I was just about to tell Beca when her surgery will be. I'm glad you could join us."** Aubrey smiled, then handed Chloe her coffee before placing Beca's on the table and sitting down on a chair. **"I have managed to book you in for surgery in exactly two weeks. I expected it to be longer than that, but another one of my surgery was cancelled. I'll give you some time to discuss it and think about it, I'll send a nurse in soon to give you some more information and get your final answer. I'll also get her to lower your morphine dose."** After he left the room Chloe passed Beca her coffee and sat down on the end of the bed. **"What do you want to do Beca? This is your decision. If you don't want it this soon we can reschedule for a later date."**

The brunette wasn't listening to the red head, she was off in her world. She was trying to decide whether she was going to let some strange man cut into her knee in two weeks' time.Things could go wrong, he could make it worse. What if it didn't work? What if she got an infection? What if she never walked normally again? There were so many things that could wrong in just one day!

But if she didn't get the surgery she would definitely walk differently for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to dance with the Bellas on stage. She would probably get kicked out of the group because she would ruin their image by standing or even sitting at the back while the others danced around. She wouldn't be able to have fun with the Bellas anymore! What if Chloe and Aubrey broke up with her? What if nobody liked her anymore because she couldn't do anything anymore?

Chloe stared at Beca. She had just asked her what her opinion on the surgery was and she hadn't responded. She had just sat there staring at the wall. Chloe gave Aubrey a puzzled look, Beca was in her own world. It was like she didn't even hear Chloe. Aubrey soon joined her on the bed. **"Beca? Beca can you hear me? Beca?"** She waved her hand in front of Beca's face as she talked. But Beca still didn't respond. **"Chloe, take her coffee from her. I don't want her spilling it if she suddenly jumps or something"** Chloe nodded in agreement, she put her cup down and slowly took Beca's from her hand. After she had done that Aubrey gently pushed Beca back onto the bed. Chloe started stroking her head and Aubrey grabbed her hand. They didn't know what to do, they had guessed that Beca would probably be shocked and scared about the surgery, but they hadn't expected this kind of reaction!


	5. Chapter 5

Beca had eventually closed her eyes and went to sleep. Chloe and Aubrey were both very relieved because Beca was really scaring them. They didn't think she would react the way she did. They couldn't even get a word out of her, she was just so out of it. While she was sleeping a nurse came in and gave them more information about the surgery. It told them what time Beca would have to be at the hospital, when she had to stop eating and drinking, how long the surgery would take, how long she would have to stay in the hospital for and much, much more. Chloe and Aubrey both decided that Beca should have the surgery as soon as possible so she could recover as quickly as possible. If she waited her recovery would be longer. The nurse also lowered the amount of morphine that was in Beca's IV. Since Beca was leaving later in the day they needed to slowly take her off it completely. Then she would get a prescription for pain killers that she could get refilled if she needed it.

Beca slept for a few hours, but when she woke up she seemed back to normal. Well, almost. She didn't say anything when she awoke, she just stared at Aubrey and Chloe. They didn't notice that she was awake at first because she was so quiet. But when Chloe turned to check on Beca, she discovered a pair of eyes staring back at her. **"Hey sweetie. Are you okay? What happened earlier?"** Beca didn't answer Chloe, instead she just turned away. But that didn't stop the redhead from sitting on the end of the hospital bed she was laying on. **"Beca? Come on, you know you can talk to me and Aubrey. We are really worried about you!"** Beca didn't answer again, but Chloe could see the tears rolling down the side of her face. Chloe knew that Beca didn't want to talk, so instead she gently pulled her up into a sitting position. **"Come on Becs, sit up for me, okay?"** Beca obeyed and carefully sat up. As soon as she sat up Chloe pulled her into a hug. **"It's going to be okay Beca, I'm here now."** Beca slightly smiled at Chloe's voice and put her head on her shoulder. It wasn't long before they were joined by a tall blonde.

" **We're both here for you Beca, don't forget that, ever!"** Chloe smiled at Aubrey. **"She's right Beca, we are going to support you through all of this."** It was then that Beca lost it, she started crying even more. The tears just kept coming. Chloe and Aubrey both noticed this, but Aubrey was the first to speak. **"It's okay Beca. We just need you to tell us what's wrong so we can help you."** Beca sniffled and sat up more. She looked at Chloe, then turned and looked at Aubrey. She then faced the wall, and sighed. **"I don't want to lose you, either of you!"** Chloe and Aubrey both gasped, not knowing why Beca would mention such a thing at a time like this. Surely she knew that she was loved by both girls. Aubrey went to speak, but Chloe stopped her so Beca could finish. **"I'm not going to be able to dance for a long time. So I thought I would ruin the Bellas image by just sitting in the back. So I thought you two would be annoyed at me and you would break up with me."** When she finished she burst into tears.

Chloe and Aubrey were both surprised to hear those words come out of Beca's mouth. This time Chloe beat Aubrey to having the first word. **"Beca! Oh sweetie! We aren't going to break up with you because you can't dance! You aren't going to ruin the image of the Bellas either. Everyone is going to support you and everybody will want you there."** Aubrey nodded her head in approval of Chloe's chosen words. **"Chloe is right Beca. We aren't going to leave you!"** Aubrey and Chloe both leaned over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. Then at the same time, they both spoke. **"We love you Beca Mitchell."**

The three girls all laid on the uncomfortable bed for a while. Chloe and Aubrey were still on either side, with Beca in the middle. They were all snuggled up to each other, trying not to push somebody off the bed. They were all dosing off slightly when a nurse knocked on the door. **"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I have Beca's lunch here. I would come back later, but she didn't eat any breakfast so she needs to eat something."** Chloe and Aubrey both had shocked looks on their faces. Aubrey was the first to get off the bed. **"Oh I'm so sorry Beca! I forgot you hadn't eaten. Now that I think about it, Chloe and I haven't either."** As if on cue, Chloe's stomach growled rather loudly.

Beca turned her attention away from the food and looked at Aubrey. **"Bree, why don't you and Chloe go get some food. You could probably both do with some fresh air anyway. I'll just eat my food and probably go to sleep again, no big deal."** Chloe looked at Beca, **"Are you sure Beca? We don't have to leave you."** Beca nodded, **"It's ok Chloe, go get some fresh air and some food. I'll be fine!"** Chloe jumped off the hospital bed and grabbed her bag, **"If you need anything, call us!"** Beca nodded and waved her hands, attempting to shoo them out the door. **"I will, I promise! Now go have a break already."** Chloe sighed and started walking towards the door. Aubrey grabbed her bag and started to follow her, **"You better be in one piece when we get back Mitchell!"** Beca sighed, **"I will, I promise."**

When her two girlfriends had finally left the room, Beca sighed and looked at the nurse who had a rather cheeky smile on her face. **"Those two sure do care about you, don't they?"** Beca nodded as the nurse placed a lunch tray on the table and wheeled it over so it was over Beca's bed. **"They sure do!"** The nurse smiled, **"You better hold on to those two honey, they look like rare ones to me.** " She winked and left the room, leaving Beca with some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile Chloe and Aubrey were walking through the hospital corridors. They decided they would just go to the hospital café for lunch so they weren't too far from Beca. They could also use the outdoor seating and get some fresh air. **"Aubrey, do you think Beca will get through this? I mean, she doesn't even seem to want the surgery!"** Aubrey sighed, knowing that Chloe was right. **"I think she will do it, she's just scared. Besides, this is 'badass' Beca Mitchell we are talking about! Now I better call Amy and ask her if they can come pick us up later. We don't have any cars here and I don't really want to take Beca on public transport with her knee."** Chloe nodded in agreement as they walked in to the fresh air. She decided to go on a walk while Aubrey was making various phone calls.

Chloe walked around to the hospital garden. They had built it a few years ago and it made a great spot for patients and visitors to relax. She started to circle the garden until she found a chair next to a rose bush. Roses were always pretty, they were one of Chloe's favourite flowers. She sat on the bench and bent over. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She was so tired, and she was worried about Beca's health, physically and mentally. She was thinking so hard about how to help Beca that she didn't notice Aubrey sit down next to her. **"Are you okay Chloe?"** Chloe jumped, surprised at Aubrey's presence. **"I'm just worried about Beca. She's not herself and you know it! This is really affecting her Bree."** Aubrey sighed, **"I know it is Chlo, I know it is."**

After sitting in the garden for a bit longer, Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the café. They both picked a gourmet sandwich and sat outside to eat them. They didn't talk much, they were both really hungry, and so their focus was on eating. It didn't take them long to finish their lunch and they decided to get back to Beca as soon as they could. They walked through the now familiar halls smiling at the people who walked past. They were quite famous on the floor now. Everybody had heard tales about the adorable relationship between the three of them. They finally made it to Beca's room, the door was shut and voices could be heard from inside if you listened closely. They opened the door to find Beca's doctor sitting on the end of the bed. **"Now Beca, have you made a decision yet, about the surgery?"** Beca was silent for a few seconds, but then somebody spoke up. **"She's having the surgery!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you awesome people out there! You know the drill, review, follow and favourite. Hope you like this one and be sure to check the bottom of this chapter for another note, I have a something to ask you guys.

Beca and the doctor turned to look at the doorway where Chloe and Aubrey were standing. Beca just glared, **"How dare you! You can't just come in here and make my decisions for me! You're not my boyfriend anymore Jesse and I don't want you here! Please, leave me alone for once in my life!"** Chloe and Aubrey turned around to see Jesse's face, he did not look happy. Aubrey and Chloe both looked at each other, then Beca, then Jesse. They took a step forward so they were right up in Jesse's face. Chloe spoke up first. **"Jesse, you aren't with Beca anymore, you have no say in this. We have been with her for months and you know it. You can't just come up here and act like you have the power here!"** Aubrey nodded in agreement, **"She's right Jesse, now get out of here before we call security!"**

Jesse huffed, then turned to leave. But before he left he yelled out to Beca. **"You are disgusting Beca! I can't believe you would choose them over me! You belong with me!"** Aubrey had to hold Chloe back so she wouldn't chase after Jesse. **"He's not worth it Chloe! Stop worrying about him, Beca is the one we should be worried about right now."** Chloe relaxed in Aubrey's arms, **"You're right Aubrey."** Aubrey let go off her and she went straight to Beca's side. Aubrey was right behind her.

When they reached Beca's side, her head was down but they could still see the tears rolling off of her face. The doctor stood up off the bed, making room for the two girls to sit with Beca. **"I'll give you girls a moment and come back later. I'll tell security to keep an eye out for him. Don't hesitate to call out to somebody if he comes back."** Aubrey smiled slightly while she started rubbing circles on Beca's back. **"Thank you, we will."** The doctor smiled, then left the room. Aubrey looked at Beca, who was now curled up in Chloe's arms sobbing. You could see Chloe also had tears forming. **"It's okay Beca, he won't come back here. Aubrey and I will protect you from him, we won't let him touch you."**

The three girls cuddled on the bed for about half an hour before there was a knock at the door. They looked up to see Beca's doctor. **"Sorry to interrupt, but once we finalise the surgery date Beca can go home. I'm sure she would rather sleep in her own bed than on the rocks we call beds here."** Chloe and Aubrey nodded and started helping Beca to sit up so the doctor could talk. **"So Beca, I need to know now. Do you plan on having the surgery in two weeks?"** Chloe and Aubrey stayed quiet, they knew that Beca needed to make this decision by herself. They all stared at Beca for a bit until she finally spoke up. **"I will have the surgery in two weeks, as long as Chloe and Aubrey can be with me most of the time."**

The doctor nodded, **"Of course, they can't be with you while you are having the actual surgery. But other than that, they can stay with you the whole time. Now I'll just need you to sign some paperwork to say that you agree with the surgery. There are always risks with surgery, but we will discuss all of that on the day."** He handed Beca some paperwork and started walking towards the door. **"If you have any questions look at the information I gave your girlfriends earlier, if they aren't answered, ask a nurse to page me. A nurse will be in soon with your discharge papers."** Beca nodded, and he left the room.

A nurse came in about 10 minutes later. She took the paperwork Beca had signed for the surgery and gave Aubrey and Chloe the discharge papers. They just needed to sign them to say they would look after Beca, make sure she took her pain medication when she needed it and to make sure she didn't mix the medication with alcohol. Chloe and Aubrey both agreed and signed the papers while the nurse completely stopped giving Beca morphine through her IV. She just had to let the last of it run through and then the nurse would take it out. Meanwhile, she took all of the papers and promised to be back shortly. Chloe stood up off of the bed and walked over to the bag that the Bellas had brought them. Inside it had changes of clothes for each of them.

" **We better get you a change of clothes Beca. We can't send you home in your pjs!"** Aubrey and Beca laughed and nodded. Then Aubrey remembered something she had forgotten. **"I better call the Bellas to see if they are nearly here. I did tell them to get here around this time. I'll be right back guys."** After Aubrey left, Chloe fished out some clothes for Beca. She just grabbed some loose track suit pants and a t-shirt. That way Beca would be comfortable and her swollen knee would be able to fit in the pants. **"When the nurse takes out your IV I'll help you get dressed, ok sweetie?"** Beca smiled, **"Sounds good, thanks Chloe."** As if on cue, the nurse came back in, snapping on some gloves as she walked. **"Alright, let's get that thing out of your arm!"**

Beca reached for Chloe's hand as the nurse pulled her IV out. She had never liked needles and this was no exception. Chloe didn't care though, she loved it when Beca wanted to hold her hand. She definitely wasn't a badass around Chloe! When the nurse finished, she cleaned Beca's arm and put a band aid over the top of where the IV was in case it started to bleed. **"Alright, the doctor just has to sign those discharge papers, then I'll photocopy them for you. Oh and I'll need to get your prescription off him as well. You can get that filled at the chemist here before you leave. After that you should be right to go. It shouldn't be too long, so feel free to pack up your stuff and get ready to leave."** The girls nodded and thanked the nurse as she left.

Just after the nurse left, Aubrey returned. **"The Bellas should be here in about 10 minutes, they just wanted to stop for coffee. Don't worry, they are getting some for us too!"** Chloe and Beca laughed, knowing that Aubrey was the one who wanted coffee. **"Sounds great Bree. The nurse has already taken my IV out, we are just waiting on a copy of the discharge papers and my prescription. Do you mind if we get it filled before we leave? I just might need pain killers on the way back to Barden…."** Aubrey jumped in straight away. **"Of course Beca, don't worry about it. It will be easier to get it filled here anyway."** Beca smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have girlfriends like Aubrey and Chloe.

She had actually fallen in love with them as soon as she met them on her first day at Barden. Aubrey was a bit sassy, but Beca liked that. Chloe was just the sweetest person Beca had ever met. When they asked her to join the Bellas she had freaked out and said she couldn't sing. She wasn't expecting Chloe to hear her singing in the shower a few days later. So when Chloe insisted she audition for the Bellas, she couldn't resist. But when Aubrey wasn't sure about letting her into the Bellas because of how 'alternative' she was, Beca made it her mission to impress the blonde.

It took a while to become close to Aubrey, but she did it eventually. After being friends with Chloe and Aubrey for a while Beca decided to ask them on a date. It took a lot of courage because Beca didn't really like people. But she did it anyway and Chloe and Aubrey agreed. One date eventually become two, then three, and so on until there were weekly dates and Beca slept over at their apartment multiple times a week. Beca always left stuff at the apartment and now she had almost half her stuff there and spent most of her time there.

Beca smiled, remembering how her relationship had grown. She was snapped out of her day dream when Chloe started speaking to her. **"Hey Becs, you in there?"** Beca jumped and looked at Chloe. She blushed and laughed slightly. **"Sorry, I was just day dreaming."** Chloe laughed, **"I could see that Becs, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get changed now?"** Beca nodded. Aubrey got up and shut the door so they could help Beca get changed. They helped her get into her clothes then helped her back onto the bed. When Aubrey opened the door again, she found Beca's doctor with his hand raised like he was about to knock.

" **Oh, hello Aubrey. I just have Beca's discharge papers and her prescription. After I give her these she is free to go."** Aubrey smiled, **"That's great, come on in."** The male doctor made his way into the room and sat on a chair near Beca's bed. **"Alright, here are the discharge papers, you may need them for insurance stuff, and here's your prescription. You can get it filled downstairs and you should only have to refill it once before your surgery. Any questions?** All three girls shook their heads and the doctor smiled. **"If there's no questions, I guess I'm done here. I'll see you in two weeks then. Oh and here's a number for a physical therapist."** He handed Aubrey a business card and left the room, waving to the girls before he left.

Alright guys, somebody complained that they don't like the conversations in bold. So I would like you guys to tell me which example you would like the conversations in and then I will do the one with the most votes. So just PM me or review and tell me which number you like better. :)

" **Example"**

"Example"

" _Example"_

It would also help if you told me what you would like text messages to look like. Please do this so I can possibly change the way I write conversations in the next chapter. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while. I have recently gone back to school and started year 10 (Australia). Hopefully I will get into a system where I can put a chapter up very week or so, but until then it will have to be when I get the chance. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, Send me some feedback, and tell me what you think of the new format. Don't forget to follow and favourite! :P

Just after the doctor left, a nurse came into the room pushing a wheelchair with a pair of crutches on top of it.

"Alright Beca, its hospital policy for you to leave the building in a wheelchair, but after that you can just use crutches. I'm not going to tell you to use a wheelchair because you seem stubborn. You just need to be careful, you don't want to do more damage. But now that the doctor is done with you, you are free to leave whenever. We will see you in two weeks."

The nurse parked the wheelchair next to the bed, smiled and then left the room like she was in a hurry.

Chloe looked down at Beca and smiled, "Time to go Becs. I'm sure you're sick of this place by now!" Beca laughed, "You know it Chlo!"

Beca slowly started to stand up off the bed, trying not to put much pressure on her right leg. Chloe had pushed the wheelchair up as close as she could to make it easier for her.

Once she was properly seated, Aubrey picked up Beca's bag and placed it on her lap. She then grabbed the bag with their clothes and her handbag. Chloe already had hers over her shoulder.

Aubrey smiled at the brunette, "Ready to go Beca?" Beca eagerly nodded and Chloe started to push her out of the room while Aubrey made sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

As they made their way into the corridor, Aubrey's phone went off. "It's Stacie, just let me check it." Beca and Chloe nodded as Chloe parked the wheel chair to the side of the hallway.

 _Hey Aubrey! We have got coffee for everyone and are waiting in the lobby. Are you guys done? How long will you be? Amy is trying to decide if she wants to go get a pizza or not…_

Aubrey laughed at the text message, then showed it to the other two before typing a reply.

 _Hey Stacie, we are almost finished. We just have to get Beca's prescription filled, which shouldn't take long. Tell Amy not to get a pizza, we can get food on the way back to Barden. Beca probably wants some food that actually tastes kind of normal…_

She tucked her phone back into her pocket, adjusted the bag on her shoulder and smiled at Chloe, signalling she was ready to go.

They made their way through the corridors eventually. It had taken a bit longer because Chloe was pushing Beca this time.

The pharmacy was on the ground floor, near the lobby. They went straight to the counter and Aubrey handed over the prescription. The pharmacist smiled, and headed towards the back.

They had to wait about 10 minutes for the prescription to be ready, so Chloe decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, umm, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Chloe was out of there quicker than Aubrey or Beca could say a word.

Beca and Aubrey turned to look at each other, both had weird looks on their faces. They didn't say anything though, they just turned around to see that Chloe was long gone.

They both laughed, Chloe was always the strange one in this relationship. Aubrey moved behind Becas wheelchair and gripped the handles.

"Why don't we have a look around this place? We might as well, we still have about 8 minutes or more to waste."

Beca smiled as Aubrey started pushing her around the aisles in the pharmacy. They looked at band aids, pain killers and lots of boring stuff until Aubrey stopped the wheelchair. "There isn't really much here, is there?" Beca laughed and nodded. Aubrey laughed back and started pushing Beca again.

They ended up in front of the confectionary. So they picked out a few bags of lollies for the bus ride home. They stood there for another minute or two until the male pharmacist returned with Beca's prescription. He handed it to Aubrey and smiled.

"If she needs it refilled, you can go to any chemist. But she can only refill it once before the surgery. After that she will get a new one. Try not to take them all the time, only when you need them." Aubrey and Beca nodded, then thanked the man before heading to the lobby.

As they made their way to the lobby, Beca scanned the area looking for Chloe. She still hadn't seen her. "Aubrey, where do you think Chloe is? Should we go find her?" Aubrey could hear in Beca's voice that the small girl was slightly worried about Chloe.

"I'm sure she's fine Beca, she's probably already with the other girls." Aubrey tried to sound as reassuring as she could so Beca would stop worrying. But she herself was worried about a certain red head.

When they reached the crowd of girls in the lobby, both girls were surprised to find that Chloe wasn't part of the group. They didn't say anything about it though, they didn't have a chance. All the Bellas were bombarding Beca with questions and they were all trying to talk to her at once.

Stacie was the first to notice that Chloe wasn't with them, so she stepped aside to talk to Aubrey. "Where's that sexy red head of yours Aubrey?" Aubrey shook her head, she did not approve of Stacie calling her and Beca's red head sexy! "I'm not sure Stacie, she went to the bathroom about 15 minutes ago and I haven't seen her since."

As if on cue, Chloe quickly came walking into the lobby. She was trying awfully hard to hide a bag that she didn't have earlier. "Oh my gosh Aubrey! I'm so sorry! I got a bit lost along the way. This hospital is a lot bigger than it looks." Aubrey just raised her eyebrows at Chloe and looked at the bag then Chloe again. Chloe just simply put a finger to her lips and made her way over to the group, hiding from Beca a bit.

Aubrey obviously thought this was suspicious behaviour, especially from Chloe. But she let it slide and re-joined the group. They talked and drank their coffees for a little longer until Cynthia Rose looked at her watch and realised the time. "We should probably get moving if we want to get on the road today." The girls laughed and blushed as they realised how long they had been there for.

They started towards the doors, with Chloe, Aubrey and Beca going slower than the rest of the group. They all stopped outside the doors, near the pickup zone. Fat Amy turned to Aubrey and Chloe. "I'm going to get the bus, then we can just pick up Beca from here." Chloe smiled, "Sounds great Amy."

The rest of the girls decided to go with Fat Amy and give the three love birds some time. As the Bellas walked away, Beca let out a big sigh. Aubrey and Chloe shot each other a concerned look. Aubrey then crouched down in front of the wheelchair so she was at eye level with Beca.

"What's up Beca? Are you ok?" Beca turned to look at Aubrey and nodded. "I'm fine Aubrey. I'm just sick of all of this already. I don't like not being able to look after myself properly. I like being independent" She let out another sigh.

Aubrey sighed too. "I know you don't like it Beca, but it will be okay. Chloe and I are going to be here to support you every step of the way. I promise." Beca looked at Aubrey, then Chloe. "You promise?" They both nodded and Aubrey stood up. She turned around to see the Bellas bus coming up to the pickup zone. They pulled up and Amy opened the door. "What's up Shawshank? Well, Shawshank and Shawshank's lovers."

The three girls laughed. Amy just gave them a puzzled look and hopped out of the bus to help with the bags. The other Bellas just stayed seated so they were out of the way. Amy magically took all of the bags at once and dumped them on the bus.

Aubrey and Chloe slowly helped Beca out of the wheelchair and onto the bus. When they reached the stairs, they let Beca hop up and then down the aisle of the bus. There was no way they could all fit and nobody wanted to risk hurting Beca.

The Bellas had left the long back seat empty for the love birds and so there was more room for Beca to relax. Aubrey and Chloe both followed Beca down the aisle and sat down on the big seat too.

Fat Amy took Beca's crutches down to the back and then took the hospital wheelchair back inside. When she returned she sat in the driver's seat and turned around. "Are we all ready to hit the road?" The Bellas all nodded and Amy started the bus.

She pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the main road. As soon as they were on the main road, she pressed the on button for the radio. She just forgot how loud it was when it was on last, so she practically deafened all of the girls. Especially the ones sitting right at the front.

Meanwhile, at the back of the bus Chloe and Aubrey had both moved to the edges of the seat and Beca was in the middle. Her head was in Chloe's lap, just how she liked it. Her legs were on Aubrey's lap and Aubrey was wrapping her knee in a bandage for more support. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's lips. "I love you Beca Mitchell."


End file.
